Sad love song
by chodabean
Summary: "Apa kau pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa kisah cintamu akan menarik hati dan pikiranmu kesebuah jalan berliku dan pada akhirnya kau akan tersenyum dalam sakit itu kedalam sebuah jurang yang gelap dan dalam, tanpa cinta….S-e-l-a-m-a-n-y-a." HaeHyuk/Yaoi. [!]


**SAD LOVE STORY**

**Genre: Angst,Romance,Hurt/Comfort  
Rating: T  
Cast: HaeHyuk (Donghae x Eunhyuk), crack pair ii KixHyuk (Kibum x Eunhyuk) [sisanya member SuJu lain yah :P hehe}  
Disclaimer: FF ini punya ku :3, pemain itu milik Tuhan, Donghae punya Eunhyuk dan Eunhyuk punya Donghae,mereka saling memiliki :3  
Warning: BL/YAOI, alur gaje, typoo betebaran dimana mana -_-  
Summary:"Apa kau pernah menyangka sebelumnya bahwa kisah cintamu akan menarik hati dan pikiranmu kesebuah jalan berliku dan pada akhirnya kau akan tersenyum dalam sakit itu kedalam sebuah jurang yang gelap dan dalam, tanpa cinta….S-e-l-a-m-a-n-y-a"**

**-There Was Nothing-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRESSSS!

Hujan mengguyur kota Seoul pagi itu. Di sebuah café bernama 'Tous Les Jours' tampak sesosok _namja_ manis tengah menatap kosong butiran air hujan kearah luar jendela yang turun beriringan dengan buliran air matanya yang tidak berhenti itu.

"Eomma…..", ia bergumam lirih, air mata yang turun semakin deras tatkala pikirannya melayang memikirkan kenangan – kenangan yang berlalu begitu saja. Seorang pelayan memerhatikannya dengan lamban. _Namja_ manis itu terlalu sering menghabiskan waktunya di sini untuk menyendiri dan merenung. Jadi sudah pasti pelayan itu hafal betul dengannya. Pelayan itu merasa tidak tega melihat seseorang terus seperti ini, dengan keberanian dan niat tulusnya, ia berjalan kearah _namja_ itu perlahan.

"Permisi tuan, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya sopan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Hening…tidak ada jawaban apapun dari bibir _namja_ itu. Ia hanya melihat sekilas pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan beberapa lembar ribu _won_. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, aku tidak suka!", kata-kata itu terucap tepat sebelum _namja_ manis itu pergi dengan tatapan dinginnya pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan itu hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menghela nafasnya berat, "_Mianhae_ aku memang ingin tahu, tapi aku yakin kau membutuhkan seseorang nantinya, salam kenal…." Ucapnya sedikit lirih sebelum kembali kebelakang meja _cashier_ melayani pembeli lain.

**-Sound?Love?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei…..boleh aku bicara denganmu?" ucap seorang _namja_ paruh baya kepada seorang _namja brunette_ yang tengah focus kedalam dunia komputernya. Dengan segera _namja_ itu meninggalkan komputernya dan berlari cepat ke ruangan boss-nya itu. "Ada apa _tuan Cho_?", tanya _namja_ itu dengan santai tapi masih berkesan sopan. Pria paruh baya itu menyerahkan selembar foto kepadanya dan mulai berbicara panjang lebar tentang tujuannya. N_amja brunette _itu masih sedikit tidak mengerti sampai dahinya terus mengerut disetiap kalimat yang diucapkan boss-nya. "H-Haruskah aku melakukan ini? Ta-tapi ini bera-" ucapannya terpotong oleh kalimat selanjutnya dari boss-nya itu yang sukses membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak sangat cepat.

Detik terus berlalu, sudah 1 jam dia hanya berdiam dalam posisinya tanpa merubahnya sedikitpun, kalimat itu dan segala penjelasannya masih terus terngiang di pikirannya. 'Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi, lakukan sekehendakmu saja….', ia menatap kembali foto itu. Foto dengan latar belakang langit cerah dan lorong pohon-pohon musim gugur yang merah itu dengan isi sesosok _namja_ berparas manis yang tengah tersenyum tulus, yah benar benar sangat tulus. Ia semakin didesak ragu. Tapi ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang mendorongnya untuk akhirnya "Aku akan melakukannya, mianhaeyo….Cho Hyuk Jae". Kalimat itu meluncur beriringan dengan namja itu yang kembali focus pada komputernya dan menyusun data-data penting perusahaan.

**-Remember….-**

Suasana menjadi ricuh saat sebuah mobil sport Audi berwarna putih itu melintas di depan universitas ternama Korea itu. Semua orang saling berbisik saat seorang namja tinggi dengan postur tegap melangkah memasuki universitas itu.

"Oh..apa dia yang dibicarakan itu? Mahasiswa kaya raya yang bernama Siwon itu?" gadis gadis mulai mengamat-amati setiap gerak geriknya dan terus bergosip. _Namja_ yang dikenal bernama Siwon itu hanya tersenyum ramah dan kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju ruangan yang ditujunya. Dari arah berlawanan seorang berjalan dengan menyeret troli kecil dari samping tubuhnya yang berisi tumpukan buku buku yang nampak seperti kamus itu. Orang itu hanya terus menunduk tanpa memerhatikan sekitar sampai akhirnya ia bertabrakan dengan Siwon.

"AKH!" teriaknya merasa sangat sakit karna tubuhnya terpental mengenai loker loker besi itu. Siwon yang sedikit merasa bersalah juga mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang itu berdiri. "_Mi-mianhae_, aku tidak sengaja….", orang itu menatap lekat wajah Siwon lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman "_Gwenchana_, _mian_, aku juga tidak memerhatikan tadi…ah permisi…" ucapnya segera menarik lagi troli kecilnya lalu pergi.

Siwon menatap punggung yang hilang tepat di belokan menuju perpustakaan itu, ia tiba-tiba memikirkan seuatu ah tepatnya seseorang tapi ia lupa akan hal itu. Ia masih berusaha mengingat sampai akrhinya dia menyadari senyuman itu. "Apakah dia….."

**-Friend?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HYUKKIE!" seorang _namja_ mungil melambai kearah sahabatnya yang bernama Eunhyuk itu dengan semangat yang membara, tapi hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyum kecut. Namja mungil itu merasa sesak melihatnya, ia mendekati Eunhyuk yang hanya menidurkan kepalanya di meja kantin yang sepi itu.

"Hei ada apa? Apa hari ini kau mendapat suatu masalah dari orang-orang sekitar?" tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran, karena semenjak sebulan kematian_eomma_-nya itu, Eunhyuk menjadi sering dibicarakan bahkan diganggu. Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng lemah lalu menegapkan posisinya sejajar dengan Ryeowook-membuat posisi duduk lalu menatapnya lesuh. "Ini bukan tentang itu…hanya-hanya saja aku… _eomma_, mungkin ketika aku menangis seperti ini terus dia akan menenangkanku, menyuapiku sup hangat special buatannya, lalu berkata berbagai hal yang akhirnya membuatku mengerti. Sekarang apa? …..ARGH!", Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya, Ryeowook memeluknya spontan. "Ssst… tenanglah Hyukkie, _uljima_, sudah jangan menangis lagi ne? _Eomma_-mu juga tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini, kau terlalu banyak tertekan…_eomma_-mu pasti sudah berada di sur-" "DIAM!_EOMMA_-KU MASIH ADA! AKU TIDAK PEDULI KEPASA SIAPAPUN!", Eunhyuk berlari dengan air matanya, ia tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu, ia menutup kedua telinganya dan terus berlari mengikuti langkah kakinya tidak peduli dengan suara teriakan Ryeowook yang terdengar hampir menangis itu.

"_Mian-mianhaeyo_ Hyukkie, aku bukan sahabat yang baik, tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini..kumohon…."

**-Bad Day,Huh?-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana malam jalanan kota _Seoul_ lumayan ramai sekarang, sebuah mobil BMW berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di jalan raya yang agak lenggang itu. Lampu merah menghentikkan laju mobilnya, ditatapnya suasana ramai dari arah luar jendela, tampak seorang anak laki-laki tengah digandeng oleh _eomma_-nya yang akan menyebrang bersama ke arah sebrang jalan, senyum mengembang diwajah polos anak itu, sesekali dia melompat riang. Melihat itu pikiran Eunhyuk mulai tenggelam…

_FLASHBACK_

_Eunhyuk tengah berjalan dengan gontai di lorong universitasnya itu, baru saja dia mengerjakan tugas tugas memuakkan dari dosennya, sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering nyaring._

_SORRY SORRY SORRY…~KLIK!_

"Annyeonghaseyo appa_?" diangkatnya sambungan itu perlahan, orang dalam telphone itu bersuara parau dan nyaring, semua penjelasannya sukses membuat tubuh Eunhyuk melorot ke lantai dan handphonenya terbanting begitu saja."AARRGGHH!" teriaknya frustasi, ia segera mengambil kembali ponselnya dan mengendarakan mobilnya cepat menuju…'Rumah Sakit'_

_Dia mendobrak cepat pintu demi pintu rumah sakit tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang panic melihat tingkah anehnya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat ketika ia melihat seorang dokter berbicara dengan _appa_-nya yang terlihat kalut, tapi di belakangnya para suster juga serta mendorong kasur yang sudah tertutupi dengan kain putih itu. Ia menghadang suster itu dan membuka kainnya dengan keberanian yang dia punya. "T-TIDAK MUNGKIN! HIKS! TIDAK MUNGKIN! TIDAAAKK!", ia terus berteriak frustasi, _appa_-nya memeluknya erat berusaha menenangkannya, Eunhyuk terus meraung-raung memanggil manggil sosok itu, "_EOMMA_! JANGAN TINGGALKAN HYUKKIE! HYUKKIE BUTUH _EOMMA_! HIKS HIKS _EOMMA_!"_

_Esokan harinya pemakaman itu digelar, dan itulah hari terakhir ia dapat melihat wajah damai _eomma_-nya untuk selamanya…_

_FLASHBACK END_

TIIINNN!

Suara klakson mobil membuyarkan semua ingatan pahitnya tentang hal semenjak sebulan yang lalu itu sukses membuat hidupnya menjadi berubah seluruhnya. Dengan sedikit panic Eunhyuk mengendarai lagi mobilnya menuju rumahnya. Terus, selama diperjalanan memori otaknya hanya memutar ingatan demi ingatan itu lagi dan sosok _eomma_-nya yang memang takkan bisa tergantikan oleh apapun itu.  
'Aku rasa…ini akan menjadi harinya…..'

**-Finally-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa terasa 30 menit berlalu dengan cepat, mobil Eunhyuk sudah sampai di sebuah gerbang yang otomatis terbuka, menampakkan rumah mewah yang arsitektrunya sangat kental dengan kekhas-an oriental korea itu. Saat mulai memasuki rumah, para maid sudah menunduk hormat menyiapkan segala kemungkinan yang dibutuhkan oleh tuannya itu, salah satu maid itu masih sembari menunduk bertanya dengan pelan dan sopan, "Tuan, apa anda menginginkan sesuatu yang dapat membantu anda?". Tanpa sebuah jawabanpun Eunhyuk berlalu begitu saja dengan cepat dan malas menuju kamarnya di lantai 3 rumah itu.

Setelah Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak tampak, para maid itu meriung dan mendecak sebal. "YAK! APA MAUNYA?! Sudah semenjak _nyonya Cho_ itu meninggal, ia menjadi diam dan lebih beremosi!", "IA! Benar sekali itu, bahkan dia suka menangis tak jelas…", sahutan demi sahutan cemoohan itu saling timpa menimpa sampai salah seorang maid namja berwajah manis dengan pipi bulatnya itu meredakan semuanya, "Sudah lah! Kita tidak punya urusan dengan tuan muda Cho…!". Para maid lain semakin mendecak tapi akhirnya mereka kembali ke pantry untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Eunhyuk menyalakan lampu ruang kamarnya yang sangat berantakan dan penuh bekas tissue tissue kotor itu. Ia kembali menghela nafasnya berat menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang jelas di dinding itu. Eunhyuk mengintari kamar luasnya yang didominasi warna coklat tua itu. Sekali lagi ia melirik foto itu dan tersenyum lembut, lalu dengan cepat ia melirik jam dan meraih sesuatu dari laci di samping kasurnya itu.

Ia menduduki dirinya perlahan menyandar pada tembok dan duduk bersila di atas karpet putih berbulu itu, ia melihat benda kecil itu dan membuka lipatannya. Tampak sebuah pisau lipat berwarna merah yang sedang dimainkan jari-jari lentiknya itu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang pikirannya yang berat akhirnya pisau itu ia luruskan. "Hanya ini…hanya ini, _eomma_…tunggu Hyukkie di sana….". Dengan cepat disayatnya nadi di tangan kirinya itu. Darah mulai bercucuran keluar dengan derasnya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dibalik rasa sakitnya ke arah foto _eomma_-nya itu, sampai akhirnya ia merasa pandangan matanya mulai memburam "_Eomma_….", ucapnya sebelum semuanya gelap.

**-Save?!-**

.

.

.

"Tolong panggil Eunhyuk untuk makan malam yah? Dia sulit dibujuk olehku sekarang" _namja_ berpipi bulat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut membuat _namja_dengan _killer smile_-nya itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku _namja_ yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Gyah! Henry henry…ah baiklah baik…", ucapnya pada_namja_ berpipi bulat-yang diketahui Henry itu dan mengacak rambut Henry cepat sebelum menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju lantai atas tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes dari Henry.

Sebelum mencapai tangga lantai 3, tiba-tiba _namja_ itu berhenti dan mengembangkan senyumnya sembari memikirkan suatu hal yang mungkin akan menyenangkan untuknya dan untuk Eunhyuk nantinya. Otaknya terus berjalan membuat setiap langkahnya diiringi dengan senyum hangat dan jantung yang berdebar-debar itu. "Aku harap kali ini saja….".

Lantai 3 sudah dipijakinya, dengan mantap ia membuka secara perlahan pintu kamar bertulis 'Hyukkie :3' itu. "Hyukkie-ah…..dimana kau? Hyung di si-", ucapannya terpotong tepat ketika matanya mebelalak melihat Eunhyuk tergeletak di karpet putih itu dengan darah yang sangat banyak terus mengalir. Dengan sedikit panic ia menarik Eunhyuk membuat posisinya duduk di pangkuannya.

"HENRY! HENRY!", ia terus berteriak memanggil Henry meminta bantuan. Ia yang merasa kesal tidak kunjung ada bantuan, dengan cekatan, ia menyobek ujung kaos yang ia pakai lalu mengikatnya kuat tepat pada pergelangan tangan kiri Eunhyuk untuk mengantisipasi banyaknya darah lagi yang akan terus keluar. Merasa Henry sangat lama akhirnya ia memobopong Eunhyuk dengan gaya bridal style hendak membawanya segera. Tepat ketika baru keluar kamar, Henry datang dengan tergesa dan langsung bertanya kaget.

"A-APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN EUNHYUK?!", Henry _namja_ itu dan Eunhyuk, ia hanya dapat menutup mulutnya melihat darah yang terus menembus kain yang diikat _namja_ itu. "CEPAT! SIAPKAN MOBIL! HYUKKIE HARUS SEGERA DIBAWA!"

Namja itu dengan tergesa mengendarai mobil membawa Eunhyuk yang ada di kursi penumpang di sebelahnya dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Sesekali ia menengok melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang semakin melemah itu. "Hyukkie…..kau harus kuat…" ucapnya lirih.

Mobil itu terparkir tepat di depan pintu arah ke ruang UGD. Ia membopong Eunhyuk dan banyak suster membantunya.

"Bagaimana dokter Kim?" tanya seorang suster mencoba sedikit tenang dan menarik lengan _namja_ itu yang akhirnya semua yang ada disana menutup rapat-rapat ruang UGD itu—_berusaha menyelamatkan namja manis yang sangat lemah sekarang _-

**-Wake?Or Death?-**

.

.

.

Beberapa kali mata itu mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Eunhyuk berusaha menyesuaikan posisi tubuhnya dengan mencoba untuk duduk walau itu sulit karna ia merasa kepalanya sangat berat dan sedikit terhuyung. Matanya mengintari seluruh ruangan berwarna serba putih itu mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini.

'Apa aku sudah mati?' tanyanya dalam hati, tapi hal ganjil membuat otaknya berfikir ulang. Kenapa ruangan ini berbau alcohol? Terlebih ia melihat seperti sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang tengah meringkuk menatap lantai marmer dibawahnya itu. Otaknya mulai mencerna keadaan dengan baik. Setelah mempertajam penglihatannya, ia baru menyadari kalau sosok itu adalah – _appa_nya

Menyadari ada pergerakan, pria paruh baya itu mendongak dan mengukir sebuah senyum pasti diwajahnya menatap wajah Eunhyuk yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. "Hyukkie…kau sudah sadar? Ah syukurlah kau sadar, 2 hari kau tidak bangun-bangun juga Hyukkie….." kalimat itu menggambarkan rasa khawatir yang mendalam dari appa Eunhyuk itu. Eunhyuk terdiam tidak membalas apapun, malah mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan kuat kuat nafasnya.

"Lain kali jangan lakukan hal bodoh itu lagi arra? Ah mianhae appa banyak urusan sekarang….", namja paruh paya itu mengusap pelan kepala Eunhyuk sayang, namun Eunhyuk tetap bungkam. Ketika hampir mencapai gagang pintu ruang sakit itu, Eunhyuk mendongak dengan muka yang sudah memerah.

'Tidak bisakah kau menemaniku sesaat saja? Aku sedang sakit dan kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hah?!' kalimat itu terucap oleh Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

Appanya sudah pergi keluar dari kamarnya, sakit rasanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dari sejak kematian eomma-nya, appanya menjadi selalu menyibukkan diri, seolah ingin selalu menghindarinya, atau mungkin lebih tepat mencampakkannya. Eunhyuk menundukkan kembali kepalanya dan menghela nafasnya dengan berat.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah pintu itu. Entah perasaan dan kekuatan dari mana yang membuatnya terdorong untuk mengikuti appanya itu. Setelah ia melepaskan infuse yang terpasang di tangan kananya, ia mulai mengendap-endap mengikuti appanya terus sampai di lantai paling dasar rumah sakit. Appanya berjalan keluar dan karna ini terlalu luas, maka Eunhyuk bersembunyi dibelakang sebuah semak tinggi untuk melihat appanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat seseorang yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan appanya itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk memperjelas pendengarannya menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

**-The Angel Coming-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menatap kagum bangunan di hadapannya itu, ia melirik lagi secarik kertas di tangannya itu berusaha memastikan kalau alamatnya tidak salah dan ternyata benar. Donghae menggiring sepedanya kedalam setelah pintu gerbang itu terbuka dan seorang maid menyambutnya ramah agar masuk dan menunggu di dalam.

"Jadi kau ini tuan Lee Donghae yang tuan Cho katakan itu?" tanya Henry penuh selidik sembari menaruh kue kue manis dan segelas teh hangat untuk Donghae. Donghae meneguk tehnya pelan dan mengangguk kecil member jawaban.

"Ne…aku kemari untuk tugas dari tuan Cho.."

"Eum…kalau boleh tahu, apa yang ditugaskan tuan Cho kepada anda tu-"

"Jangan terlalu formal padaku, cukup panggil aku Donghae saja..eum…aku mendapat tugas untuk menjadi guru pembimbing tuan muda Cho Hyuk Jae selama ia akan dipindahkan di Jepang."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu apapun dari tuan Cho atau tuan muda Cho soal tugasmu itu, yang para maid dan aku ketahui, hanya kalau nanti akan ada kedatangan seorang tamu kemari dan ternyata itu kau Donghae.." mendengar penuturan itu Donghae hanya dapat tersenyum agak canggung dan kembali meneguk tehnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar kau ke kamarmu.." ucap Henry member penawaran yang sopan, Donghae membawa tasnya yang tidak terlalu banyak bawaan itu dan mengikuti langkah kaki Henry ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di sudut dekat dapur dibawah tangga.

**-The secret..-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk masih setia mendengarkannya dan berusaha mengingat orang itu yang mungkin ia kenali sembari terus mengamatinya yang berada di sebelah appanya itu.

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan kepergian appanya itu bersama kedua orang itu dengan sebuah mobil hitam mewah yang sudah melaju keluar area rumah sakit dengan cepat itu.

Lutut Eunhyuk bergetar hebat, tubuhnya terjatuh pelan karna lemas yang dirasakan tubuhnya, kepalanya mulai terasa sangat berat, air matanya sedari tadi berusaha ditahannya selama percakapan appanya itu meluncur dengan bebasnya. Ia masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan dari apa yang ia dengar dan ia lihat tadi.

Dengan tiba-tiba ia berusaha berlari dengan sisa tenaganya mengejar mobil appanya itu, ia dapat melihat jelas dari kaca belakang mobil itu kalau penghuninya nampak tengah bersenang-senang. Eunhyuk yang akhirnya terhenti karna mobil itu semakin melaju dengan cepat terduduk jatuh begitu saja di pinggiran jalan itu.

Di remasnya kuat baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan menyalurkan semua rasa sakit dan kecewa yang dialaminya, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan lurus kedepan. Pikirannya benar benar kosong, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengindahkan situasi disekitarnya, rasanya benar benar hampa. Ia menoleh tepat ketika sebuah mobil melaju cepat kearahnya dan suara klaksonlah yang menjadi hal terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum ia menutup matanya menikmati rasa takutnya itu.

.

.

.

_**ToBeContinue**_

_#backsound : TVXQ – Forever Love reff-_

_Teaser for chap 2_

"_LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" ia terus meronta kuat berusaha melawan tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggang kurusnya itu_

'_Aku ingin mengenalnya, dia sangat manis..' ucapnya dalam hati masih setia mengamati wajah manis namja itu yang tengah focus membaca buku dengan kacamata tebalnya._

"_PERGI DARI HADAPANKU MULAI SEKARANG!" teriaknya membuang mukanya muak sembari terus menunggu orang itu berlalu_

"_Perkenalkan…aku Lee Donghae, yang ditugaskan oleh tuan Cho menjadi gurumu.." ucapnya ramah sembari mengulurkan tangan_

"_Aku tidak memerlukan guru! Keluar dari kamarku!" teriaknya sangat kencang_

**Huah…mian kalo ceritanya gaje…juga kalo ada typoo**

**Ini ga penting XD ga usah ko XD**

Behind The Scene  
KyuHyun:Aku menjadi sangat tua T_T  
SungMin:APA?! KENAPA KARAKTERKU SUDAH MATI?!  
DongHae:Hyukkie chagi, kau kasar yah padaku T_T?!  
EunHyuk:ITU HANYA PERAN HAE!  
KiBum:Siwon..! EHEM!  
Siwon:Itu hanya peran chagi..-_-"  
Me:Gyahahahah…(?) CUT!~  
Teuk(numpang nongol): Minta reviewnya yah #tebarnomerhape (?)


End file.
